elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
House Redoran (Morrowind)
Great House Redoran 'is one of the six Great Dunmer Houses. Background The Dunmer founded-and-dominated House Redoran is one of the six Great Houses of Morrowind. The house is made up of seasoned warriors who protect western Morrowind in the Velothi Mountains from Nord invaders from the province of Skyrim. Their holdings in the mainland of Morrowind include a large portion of the Western Mountains, the Northwestern Highlands and the Great Valley. , capital of House Redoran on Vvardenfell.]] The Council Seat of House Redoran in the district of Vvardenfell is situated in Ald'ruhn. Their main capital in the province of Morrowind is Blacklight. The House Redoran prizes the three virtues of duty, gravity, and piety. Duty is to one's honor, and to one's family, and to one's clan. Gravity is the essential seriousness of life. Life is hard and events must be endured and reflected upon with care and earnest. This does not mean that life cannot be enjoyed; it simply means that it is important for one to recognize the fundamental value and import of the lives of oneself and others. Piety is respect to the gods and the virtues they represent. A light careless life is not worth living. An act against these is treason and may result in expulsion from the house, depending greatly on the degree of the offense. Murder is an extremely dishonorable act but an honorable duel is acceptable and even common within the house. The House Redoran is ruled by an Arch-master, who is supported by his Councillors. This house believes itself to be beyond most of the other houses due to their honor and martial prowess. They hate the Ashlanders, considering them to be heretics against the Tribunal. Some segments of House Redoran believe they should be removed as well as the blasphemous vampire clans. They hate the murderers and thieves of the Camonna Tong and the Thieves Guild. They are allied with the Tribunal Temple. Though not exactly friendly, House Redoran has a great amount of respect for those with martial prowess such as the Imperial Legion and Fighter's Guild. While not priests or holy crusaders like House Indoril Nerevar, the Redoran are nevertheless driven by firm religious convictions. There are books involving House Redoran - non-fiction informative books and fiction. The non-fiction includes the Red Book of 3E 426 - a directory to Redoran councilors and council affairs, The True Noble's Code - an informative recruiting book for House Redoran, and Redoran Cooking Secrets - a book on Redoran cooking. Redoran fiction includes the novel The Hope of the Redoran, a tale of irony of a seemingly impossible victory by a Redoran housemember against his cousin who seems to be chosen by fate. First years of Fourth Era After the events of Morrowind and during the disappearance of the Nerevarine, House Redoran capital on Vvardenfell, Ald'ruhn, was destroyed when a large Daedric force attacked the city. The council members were forced to resurrect the dread emperor crab Ald'skar whose shell they had made their home in. Even this was apparently not enough and the city was destroyed while the Daedra prepared to assault the Ghostgate itself. During the Oblivion Crisis, the Empire withdrew most of its armies from Morrowind to defend Cyrodiil. It fell to House Redoran to organise the Dunmer into an effective fighting force against the Daedra. While it was Martin Septim who ended the Crisis, the Dunmer had a somewhat effective army when the Argonians invaded. While the southern half of Morrowind was ravaged, House Redoran led the Dunmer in the defense of the northern half and was able to hold the invaders. This gained the Redoran much respect from their people, and from then onward they became to most powerful and respected Great House in Morrowind. The capital was moved from Mournhold to Blacklight, where the Great Houses now hold council. Favored Skills Alike all other Great Houses, House Redoran favored skills are as followed: Athletics, Spear, Long Blade, Heavy Armor, Medium Armor, Armorer. Great House Redoran is most suited to a character built around the skills of a warrior. Joining House Redoran Joining House Redoran is relatively simple: those who want to become a member need to talk with Neminda, who is located on the main floor of the Redoran Council Hall in Ald'ruhn. The Redoran Council Hall is located in the Manor District, Under-Skar, on the North side of town. Under-Skar is the large Emperor Crab shell building in front of you when you climb the second set of stairs through the middle of town. After visiting the Cavern of the Incarnate and receiving Moon-and-Star, Neminda will not allow you to join House Redoran. The ban is lifted after Athyn Sarethi names you Redoran Hortator. Expelled from House Redoran If expelled, go to Neminda or Athyn Sarethi and ask to make amends. You can make amends only once; if expelled again you are out forever. Being expelled does not let you join another house. Ranks Ranks and requirements of the Great House Redoran are: Once a member of House Redoran has reached the rank of Lawman, in order to advance further said Lawman must gain the sponsorship of a Redoran Councilman. In order to rise to the rank of Arch-master, a Councilman must have a suitable base of operations and unanimous support from the other Councilmen. 'Trivia *House Redoran has a good reputation by ending the Oblivion Crisis in Morrowind. They rallied all the Great Houses and drove the Daedra back until the war ended. *Traits of House Redoran are strongly reminiscent of feudal-era Japanese Samurai who lived according to Bushido, a code of conduct which demanded great seriousness and adherence to certain rules of honor and family, as well as devotion to Shintoism and Buddhism. References *Great Houses of Morrowind de:Haus Redoran pl:Ród Redoran ru:Дом Редоран Category:Morrowind: Factions